


apply

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transparent aisha is one of my most wanted dream pets, he'll be a permanent in my main account and his story is already done, I'll get a personalization done as soon as I can, thank you for reading my apply, and I hope you liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apply

"We are overflowing with joy since 1940! The Circus of Horrors will be open from 00:00 to 04:00 in the morning. Please respect the schedules, the artists need to rest. The name of the presentations is placed in secrecy to prevent copying or disagreements, come to discover and enjoy each of them! They will all take you to a better fantasy. "- One of the few propaganda posters of the famous Cirque du Freak found worldwide. According to researchs, this poster was spread around in 1952 and remained hidden for 20 years until they feel local explorers found it. The author is unknown.

"The searches began when we had more than ten complaints of citizens who claimed to see a mysterious man trying to take them to this new "circus". We also had information that this enormous and strange tent was set up in the middle of forest. Fortunately, these ten people escaped."- Testimony from the police in 1970.

"The searches were ended. There's no trace, the criminal was arrested."- Unknown Testimony in 1978.

"More than ten bodies were found scattered around the local forest of xxxxx. Old colored ribbons and party accessories where found apparently worn by some group of people. No other information was obtained, it is believed that there is still unveiled deaths."- Testimony from the police in 1980.

"The circus is coming to your city, watch for hours!" - Some people claim to have seen several posters scattered around the street that in the next day where gone. Year unknown.

* * *

It's been several years and its identity still leaves a mystery in the air. Yato Eridan Calacas, whose age is unknown, is still a unrated being to some. The man has a suit that's black and red as whine and never walks without his hat. They say he has a cane with a skull on top using it at all times, others also say that this skull is in the neck. Perhaps both at the same time, who knows. What I'll tell can be considered a secret. Please keep quiet, perhaps he doesn't like to see you talking about it around...

Your date and year of birth are unknown, he may not even know it himself. In 1940, Yato was called to fight in the war and, as the only son of a poor family, he went alone. He was still a young and remembers the terrible things he witnessed, anyone would think it was a shock phase and a future traumatic stress. Maybe if he was not dead.

There were people like him, all young ones who put their lives at risk every second that seemed to last an eternity. There he made friends, specifically one, and as a new hopeful soul, swore that the war would have a victorious end and that all would get out of it alive, celebrating together. Oh, he was more than naive... he was just so pure. Everyone knew the tragic story that lay behind the long deadly scene, but the boy had never heard of sadness.

In one of his war scenes, which he was forced to fight vowing to have honor, he could not escape. No shadow of doubt that it was the worst, and it makes sense to be the last. The loss was from their side, and while everything was lost, he saw the image of each partner dying in the most rude and cruel way as possible. He also saw the violence and despair of allies and enemies in the killing grounds, which was the trophy that everyone was chasing. No, he had not realized until now.

Fortunately Yato fled from his last battle, but he knew he would be persecuted sooner or later. Alone and desperate, his sorrows managed to overcome his fear. His mind was worse than any maze, and images passed and passed as an infinite replay. Not knowing what else to do, he took his life with the last bullet he had.

They don't know your past, my dear. It's better not to tell, listen well. Who would like that? A now so mysterious being, showing your old pure soul? Of course it will have to be forgotten. But that's just important to create a reason. Of course Yato died and it's been many years, taking into account the age he was then, but believe it or not, he's here. He is a male figure somewhat charming, but is only a miserable fantasy, the guy is a living skeleton. You're paying attention to it, right?

Well, Yato is nothing more than the owner of the Cirque du Freak. Oh, it's been so long... It has been unnoticed, unperceived... No one knows what to do, so everyone cheers him on. But perhaps rumors that in the circus there's just ghosts or dead people. That guy with the black and red suit, yes... Himself! Yato can communicate with the dead, and only then was able to return to complete his so grand dream: The Circus of Horrors! But why?

Oh, listen well, is so obvious, it was so enlightening when he saw the tragedy. Everyone was fighting and killing, said to be for honor, but the only thing we were conquering was death. Each passing day, new people of pure souls and young ones came to this world, all carrying manipulated goals that neither knew about. So if everyone was so fascinated by it, why not take the form of more innovative and appreciated entertainment to people? Tragedy, suffering, pain and death, all that is present there and yes it is what people always liked. Ah, but don't just watch, ok? Let it happen in a more... Fun way.

I need to be quiet, sorry! The show is about to begin! Have a good time.


End file.
